This invention relates to surrounding a campfire to contain the fire and, more particularly, to portable fire ring.
Typically, campers create a fire pit or use a circle of rocks to surround a fire so as to keep the fire from spreading due to wind or from logs that can move in the fire. Oftentimes, it is difficult to find enough rocks of sufficient size at the campsite to create a circle of rocks. Alternatively, digging a fire pit is cumbersome work.
A portable fire ring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,917. The ring includes a plurality of sections that are joined to form a fire ring and an attached cooking area. Although the fire ring is effective for surrounding a fire, the many components of different sizes and shapes increase the cost of manufacturing and assembly time. Furthermore, due to the number of components, a carry bag must be used to transport the fire ring.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a fire ring assembly which is easy to manufacture, assemble and transport.
An object of the invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is obtained by providing a portable fire ring assembly including at least three substantially identically configured curved ring sections. Each ring section has a body defined by an upper edge, a lower edge and opposing ends. Each end includes a pair of engaging structures extending therefrom. Each engaging structure includes a male member and a female member, whereby male members of one ring section are removably engagable with female members of another of the ring sections such that the ring sections may be joined to define a ring sized to surround a campfire.